


Quiet

by FlameFox345



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ASL, Angst, Beware, Child Abuse, Deaf, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foster Family, Graphic Violence, Henry's A+ Parenting, Lams - Freeform, M/M, My First Work, Nonbinary Character, Peggu™, Sign Language, That'll be Laf, The Washington's, idk - Freeform, is - Freeform, jeffmads - Freeform, life - Freeform, maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameFox345/pseuds/FlameFox345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton has lived most of his life with the Washington family. With Martha and George, the most amazing parents he could ever ask for. With Lafayette, a foreign foster child that was practically a Washington. And Hercules, Alexander and Lafayette's foster brother, the last to arrive.</p><p>Alex has lived most of his life not having to change much, until the people he calls his parents get a call about a violent abuse case, and a young boy with no where to turn.</p><p>Alex has lived most of his life planning what would happened.<br/>Until suddenly, everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glennthewalmartguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennthewalmartguy/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is both excited and terrified for the first day of grade four.  
> And there's a new family that's moved in a few houses down.

"Alexander! Hon, are you awake?" A voice called from downstairs. Upstairs, Alex groaned lightly, burying his face in his pillow, and he placed his hands over his ears. There was silence for a moment, and Alex was sure he had won, until there was a quiet chatter and then a light giggle. Alex could barely get out a sigh as he listened to the pitter patter of feet rush up the stairs, accompanied by maniacal laughter. His door was thrown open wider, and suddenly, all of Alexander's breath was knocked out of him as another form covered his.

"Get up, Alex! It's the first day of school!" A lightly accented voice yelped, and Alexander couldn't help but chuckle lightly. He opened one of his eyes, turning slightly so he could stare up at his foster brother. Lafayette, the tall brunet foster child from France, Alexander's best friend, practically his brother, stared at him with a wide smile from where he rocked on top of him. Lafayette narrowed his eyes, before rolling them slightly. "Come on, you lazy butt! We have to go..." Lafayette said, shoving Alexander's shoulders with a half-hearted glare. "Now, hurry up." He finally said, rolling off of Alex and practically skipping out of the room.

"Fine, I'm up!" Alex yelled from where his face was still half buried in the pillow. He pushed himself up, sighing as he tried to blow his hair out of his face. Martha, mom, had tried to convince him to get it cut, but he liked it too much. He pulled himself out of bed, trudging over to his closet. As he pulled out random articles of clothing that he hoped went together, he listened closely to the chaos downstairs. He could hear Martha and George happily talking to each other, and the humming was most likely from Laf. The other voice was probably Hercules, the new addition to their family. Once Alex finally pulled on some reasonable clothing, he hopped over to his dresser, picking up a brush as he stared pitifully as his reflection. When he had first moved in, he had been extremely jealous of how easily Lafayette could make himself look perfect. After a while, he began to ask Laf to do his hair in the mornings when he especially needed it.

He sighed, simply deciding to hope that the bird's nest that was his head would want to cooperate for once.

Lafayette was the first child in the family, moving in with the Washington's after his actual mother lost custody of him. Alex had been told many stories about how scared Lafayette had been when he first moved in. He had been ripped away from his father at a young age because of a crime he didn't commit, and his mother simply couldn't take care of him. Lafayette still kept in touch with his mother as much as he could, hoping one day that he could see her again. Martha and George Washington took him in with open arms, welcoming him as their own son. Now, Lafayette was basically their own, having been there so long.

Alexander was next. His father left him and his mother on their own, and soon, his mother died of a disease they both had. Once Alex was thrust violently into foster care, he spent a good few years blaming himself for his father leaving and his mother's death. Once he was taken under George's wing, things began to change, and soon, the light that he held in his eyes quickly returned. He and Lafayette didn't get along at first, but as soon as they discovered their mutual liking for making the short haired boy across the street miserable, they became best friends. Four years later, on the brink of entering fourth grade, and they are still attached at the hip.

The last to arrive was Hercules, a shy boy that had still yet to completely open up to Alexander and Lafayette. He was born from a single mother, and only after a few months in her care, she left him with foster care. He was passed around a few families, each of them ending in a bad break up or a child of their own, until he was finally given to the Washington's. Alex knew it would take a while for him to open up, but he and Laf still tried to make him feel at home.

And now, here Alexander was, a short and slim nine year old boy with long black hair and deep brown eyes. A loving foster mother with kind eyes, a loving foster father with a stern look that always held love, two foster brothers that were his best friends, and fourth grade.

It wasn't like Alexander wasn't excited, he adored school, it was one of his biggest chances to show off how advanced he was for a nine year old. He just didn't look foreward to greeting the new faces. He had never been very social, only really breaking out of his shell when Lafayette was with him to help. Since he first moved in with the Washington's, he hadn't made very many friends in his new school. The major prominent people on his life were the Washington's, Laf, Herc, and the three sisters that loved a few houses down.

The Schuyler sisters were amazing girls, and ever since Alex first met them, he had loved them.

The first sister, the oldest, and in Alex, Laf, and Herc's grade, was named Angelica. She had long and curly brown hair, and fierce eyes that had, at first, intimidated Alex. They had met first at a holiday party at school. Alexander had been bouncing around excitedly with a red and green cupcake when he bumped into her, making himself fall instead of her. For a bit, they avoided each other comepletely, until they finally decided to get over their differences and become friends.

Alexander met Eliza and Peggy, the middle child and the youngest, next. Angelica had wanted him to meet them, and a few weeks after they had met themselves, she was dragging him to the nearby park to introduce them. When they arrived at the park, there were only two other people there, and Angelica made it her mission to get Alex to open up.

The first person was Eliza, a year younger than him, in second grade at the time when he was in third, with long and silky black hair and shy eyes. The second was the youngest Schuyler, named Peggy. Peggy was small, only in first grade and shorter than himself. She took after her older sister, her hair brown and curly like Angelica's, but very secluded and shy.

He and Eliza clicked naturally, bonding over their love for similar subjects in school.

He and Peggy never because best friends, but every now and then, the little angel would come to him for advice and to simply talk.

And Alexander was happy with their little group. They all slept over at each other's houses, had tiny tea parties in Angelica and Eliza's room, played pirates in the Washington's giant backyard, and trailed after each other in school. They never seemed to have conflicts.

There were a few other kids on their street too.

One was a boy around Eliza's age across from the Washington's. He and Alex talked a few times, but never got close because of how much they disagreed. He knew the boy as Aaron, and while they picked on each other mercilessly, they at least knew how to avoid each other in school.

The last two kids on the block were Thomas and James.

James was nice enough. He shared animal crackers with Peggy when she forgot to bring her lunch one day. He helped Hercules finish his homework just before he had to turn it in. He also partnered with Alex for a small writing project in third grade.

Then there was Thomas. He and Laf were friends before Alexander was in the picture, and apparently, if you take Laf away from Thomas, you're immediately enemies. Thomas and Alex hated each other, and while Laf, Herc, and the Schuyler's seemed to be okay with him, he and Alex were always in the principals office because of each other.

Soon enough, after James moved into the neighborhood, Thomas seemed to calm down, acting as a leash on Thomas whenever they were in school.

Alex still hadn't gotten around to thanking James for that fact.

It was a small town, and while Alex loved school with all his heart, he sometimes dreaded having to talk to anyone besides his close friends.

But this year, Alexander would finally get to be with his favorite teacher! His very own foster father!

Martha was a well known veterinarian in the town, with her very own vet's office on the side of the city. A few times a month, she would take Alex, his foster brothers, and the Schuyler's down to the office to pet the animals that were brought in.

George was a fourth grade teacher, the favorite in the school. Before fourth grade, after school, Alex would frequently sit in his class to do homework before going home. Lafayette and Herc still don't know.

Alex sighed at his appearance once more before he gave up, helplessly flattening his hair down and skipping down the stairs, two at a time. He walked into the kitchen, being greeted by Martha with a plate of pancakes and a pat on the back from George. Lafayette was sitting at the far end of the table, talking animatedly to Hercules, who was sitting beside him.

They were both fully dressed, Hercules in a bright orange t-shirt and jeans, a red bandana wrapped around his head. Lafayette was wearing a white button up, a small black skirt, and leggings.

For a bit, some of the kids at school had questioned Laf about his fashion choices, but after a stern talk form Mr. Washington, the bullying stopped. Every now and then, Alex and Lafayette would walk to the clothing store a block away and buy him new skirts and dresses.

Alex never questioned it.

He, himself, was wearing a white t-shirt and a black jacket with jeans. He had never been very in style, even after Laf complained.

"Hey Alex! Are you excited, we get to see the Schuyler's again soon!" Laf said excitedly, bouncing up out of his seat, causing Herc to go scrambling for the silverware he knocked off the table.

Alex smiled, nodding his head even after Herc muttered, "We saw them a few days ago," under his breath.

Since George was going to be their teacher, he offered to drive them to school instead of walking like they normally did.

They all lived in a small town, only a few blocks worth of houses and stores and other buildings. Everyone knew each other, and it was safe enough to walk everywhere in town.

"Yeah, I'm excited, I wonder what new kids we'll get this year. I heard a few  people moved in a while ago." He answered Lafayette, stuffing his mouth with pancakes after he talked.

Herc made a face at that, but laughed anyway.

Martha turned to them, sitting down inbetween Hercules and Alexander. "Speaking of new neighbors, we should go meet them after school. I believe that he is named Henry Laurens, and supposedly, he has a son your age!" She said, ruffling Alex's hair.

He rolled his eyes, swallowing the last of his pancakes. "You know I'm not good with other kids, ma."

George cut in, "We know Alex, but just think, he's probably scared. You know, being in a new neighborhood and everything, at least try to make friends with him." Suddenly, George walked away from the counter, grabbing his coat from the back of one of the empty chairs. "Anyway, it's time to go, kids. Grab your bags, we have to get there early."

Laf jumped out of his seat, dragging Herc along with him by his wrist. Alex walked behind them, closing the door behind them as they left the house. As he trudged to the car, he looked down the street, watching as a man he didn't recognize walked out of one of the houses.

From where he stood, he couldn't make out what he looked like, but he did know that he was tall and muscular. The man stepped back, reaching back into the house and yanking someone out. That's when Alexander saw a young boy stumble out of the doorway, the man's hand on his wrist. The man seemed to pause, and pushed the boy, causing him to trip and fall to the ground.

Alex looked away, stepping into the back seat of the car beside Lafayette, trying to ignore whatever cry of help he was making out in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This is my fist work, and hopefully it's gonna go well.  
> Critism and comments would every appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander, Lafayette, Hercules, and George arrive at the school, and finally get to meet the new neighbor.

It only took them a few minutes to reach the school, having it only a block or so away. This was one of the reasons Alex loved living here so much, everyone was close knit, they didn't have to worry about much. They pulled into the parking lot near the back of the school. They were extremely early, but Alex had always been one to love being early. He unbuckled his seatbelt, grabbing his bag and pushing the door open as the others in the car did the same.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, there was a loud laugh from Hercules, and suddenly Lafayette was on his back, arms around his neck. " _Hue_ , Alexander!" He yelped into his ear, heel kicking into his side. Alex laughed as well, grabbing onto Laf's thighs and blowing a raspberry before breaking out into a run. He sprinted from the car to the doors into the school, on arm clutching onto Lafayette, the other holding his bag for dear life. He kicked the door open, running inside with Laf on his back and Herc on his heels. He turned slightly, throwing Lafayette off of him, and sending the boy to the ground with a shriek.

He hit the floor with a soft thump, and for a moment, he looked up at Alexander with a glare, before a glimmer filled his eyes, and his laughter filled the hall. Alex and Hercules soon followed, doubling over in laughter. Hercules had to lean against the wall to keep himself from falling, and Alexander had a hand to his own stomach, wheezing breathlessly.

The day suddenly seemed brighter.

This lasted for a few moments until George walked in with an amused look on his face, quirking an eyebrow. "Are you alright, boys?" He asked, leaning down to pick up Laf's bag which had been dropped in the scuffle. Hercules managed to calm himself, and Alex and Laf struggled to reduce their laughter to mere giggles. George simply rolled his eyes with a small smile, and began walking down the hall to his classroom. Alexander and Lafayette managed to calm down, walking with Herc to the classroom. They chatted with each other as they walked making small conversations in the quiet. That's when Alex felt the thought in the back of his mind creep up.

"Did you guys see the neighbor?" He asked suddenly. breaking off the topic they had been talking about. Laf quirked an eyebrow, and Herc's sentence trailed off. They turned to each other, having a silent conversation.

"I don't think so, Alex, why?" Hercules finally asked, tugging on Laf's wrist to keep them all walking. Alex shrugged, angling his eyes to the ground.

"Nothing really, I was just curious is all." He finally muttered, pausing as the classroom came into view. "I guess I wanna meet him, I don't know." Lafayette immediately started to laugh, and Hercules made a look at his statement.

" _Mon Dieu_ , Alex, you want to make friends? Call the press!" Lafayette said, throwing his arms in the air. Alex smiled lightly, shoving Laf and Herc into the classroom.

"You guys are the worst," He said aloud, walking into the room, "how long until the other students get here?" Alex suddenly said, angling his head towards George, who was writing his name on the chalkboard, and elegant cursive _Mr. Washington_. George turned back to him with a tired grin.

"Probably about an hour," he said, "you might as well make yourselves comfortabl-" His sentence was cut off when a sharp knock rang from the door, he paused from where he was placing things on his desk, and stood up straight. Alex watched as he straightened his shirt, and walked over to the door, opening it slowly. In the doorway stood a tall man in a sharp suit and tie. He was around George's height, but he towered over Alex. "Hello, sir, what can I do for you?" George asked, putting on polite smile.

The man smiled back, but it seemed forced. "I'm here to enroll my son, we're new to the neighborhood." He said, and his voice was deep. Alex unconsciously narrowed his eyes. George nodded.

"Of course, how old is he, and what is his name?"

"He's nine, John Laurens. My name is Mr. Henry Laurens." He answered quickly, and it was at that moment that Alex noticed the boy behind Henry's leg, twiddling his thumbs. As Henry and George continued their conversation, Alex studied the boy.

He was slightly shorter than Alex, his fluffy dark brown hair in a messy ponytail. Freckles dusted his face and neck, trailing onto the parts of his shoulder's Alex could see. His eyes were a dark green, locked onto his own hands. But what stood out the most was the faint discoloration of purple peeking out from under his shirt collar.

_John Laurens, hmm?_

"Well, it looks like John here will be in my class, so if you just fill out these papers, he can go ahead and join us," George leaned down slightly so he could see John more clearly, "John?" He didn't answer, simply continued to make tiny shapes with his fingers. Henry snapped his gaze down to his son, and he lightly smacked his shoulder. John tensed, his head jerking up to meet Henry's. Henry cocked his head to the side, and John's gaze flitted over to George. He swallowed, hands clutching at his shirt.

"Yes?" He asked quietly, voice quiet and soft. It was scratchy though, almost like he either rarely used it or used it too much, both very possible.

George smiled patiently. "My name is Mr. Washington, I believe you're going to be in my class." He said quickly. John hesitated, looking up to his father with a solemn look. Henry finished his paper work at the same time, setting down his pen. He turned to his son with an annoyed gleam in his eyes. He pointed at John, then at George, then gestured to the room. John gulped, nodding slightly even though he still looked slightly confused. Henry nodded towards George before he sauntered out of the room just as quickly as he arrived.

George watched him go, and then laid a hand on John's shoulder. "Welcome John, these are my sons, Hercules," he gestured to Herc, who waved pitifully, "Lafayette," Laf bounced in his seat with a wide smile, "and Alexander." Finally, Alex smiled lightly, locking eyes with John. Said boy quickly looked away.

"Um," he whispered, "could you maybe write that down?" His voice was so quiet, that Alex had to lean forward to hear him. George made a confused look, but did as he asked, writing it on the chalkboard behind them. John quickly read the board, before turning back to the boys sitting in the desks.

He pointed towards Hercules, "Hercules," to Laf, "Lafayette," to Alex, "Alexander...right?" He looked towards George for confirmation, worry seeping onto his face.

"Yes, that is right." George said, quiet, lips barely moving. John bit his lip.

"W-what was that?" He asked, fear filling his eyes. George cocked his head to the side, turning back to the board and writing, but did not repeat his sentence.

Instead, the board read, **_can you not hear me?_** John read, and lowered his head to ground, looking ashamed. "N-no..." He answered. George erased his sentence, replacing it with, _**why?**_

John's hands curled into his shirt.

"I'm deaf."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to continue this! Hopefully everyone enjoys it. I've had this idea swirling in my mind for a while, so let's see how it goes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes some time for Alexander to understand John, and they also make some unnerving discoveries about his life at home.

"Deaf?" Hercules announces from his desk, one eyebrow raised and confusion clear in his eyes. Lafayette, Alexander, and George turn to him as his voice fills the silence, and John follows with clear hesitation. Herc puts the pieces together, and locks eyes with John. "You are deaf?" He says again, slowly this time, and John's eyes follow how his lips form the words. He gulps, and nods quickly. Lafayette then turns to George.

"Papa, what does that mean?" He says, ignoring the way John scrunches in on himself when he can't make out the words.

"It means he can't hear like we do, Laf." George answers, hand reaching down to lay on John's shoulder. Lafayette nods, seeming to understand. John's eyes flicked around the room, trailing from person to person as he tried to read their lips. Eventually, Alex could see frustration fill his features, and tears gather in his eyes. Alexander quickly hushes the conversation by stepping out of his seat and walking slowly over to John with a smile. He didn't seem to see him coming because as soon as Alex lightly grabbed his arm, he yelped out, shoving Alex away, jerking back away from him as fear filled his eyes. John immediately recovered, curling in on himself.

'I-I'm sorry, you just scared me, I'm sorry," his gaze landed on George who was watching him with confusion, "I'm sorry, sir...I'm sorry..." He finished, placing his face in his hands. George still seemed in shock, so Alex walked back up to him, slowly brushing his fingers against his arm.

John's head jerked up, and their eyes locked, and finally Alex could see how green they were. They were the color of the grass in their backyard, the color of the curtains in Peggy's room, the color of Alexander's favorite winter coat, and for a moment, Alex forgot what he was going to say. "U-um," he stuttered, "you don't need to be sorry, it was an accident, I scared you." He spoke softly, keeping his eye's on John as said boys eyes locked onto his lips. It took him a moment as he pieced the sentence together.

"You aren't mad?" He looked from Alex to George and then back to Alex, "I pushed you..." Guilt flooded Alex's body, but he left his smile widen.

"It's okay, I promise." He said, and George nodded to further his statement. Alex watched as George opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it when John kept his gaze on Alex. Alexander titled his head towards George, and John turned to look at him.

"Are you alright, John?" He said, and John watched his lips move.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said quickly, avoiding George's eyes. He turned back to Alex. "Can I sit by you?" He spoke, hope clear in his eyes.

Alex smiled, nodding. "Of course." The sound of chatter and laughter began to fill the halls outside the classroom, and Alex forced his gaze to keep from falling to the door. John couldn't hear it, he didn't have to mention it. He pulled lightly on his arm, walking him back to his seat. Lafayette and Hercules stood from their seats to join them, both of their eyes on John.

Hercules waved shyly, and John smiled, waving back. They were similar in a way. Herc was still hesitant about opening up to Alex and Laf, but slowly he was beginning to let them in, especially Lafayette. John was new, they barely knew him, but Alex already knew he would be a big part of his life in some way.

Lafayette's smile was wide, and John seemed a bit afraid of him for a moment until he relaxed and grinned back.

And then suddenly the door was thrown open, and their was Angelica Schuyler in all her glory. She was wearing a pale orangish pink dress, and her hair was flowing around her shoulders. As soon as she spotted Alexander, Laf, and Hercules, she smiled wide, bounding towards them at high speeds. John could barely get out a terrified gasp before each of them were enveloped either in cloth or hair. Alex let out a loud laugh, pushing at Angelica to get off of them. She bounced back, about to open her mouth to speak before she saw John. She immediately stopped, smiling wide and bright, holding out her hand. "Hi there, you must be knew. I'm Angelica Schuyler, what's your name?" She said quickly. A high noise left John's lips, almost a whimper, and he whipped his head towards Alex with a panicked look.

"Um, Angelica, this is John, he's, uh, deaf?" He said hesitantly, trying out not only his name but also this new word on his tongue. Angelica made a look before her smile grew and she quickly raised her hands to her chest.

She raised her right hand to her forehead, doing a small gesture that looked like a salute. The same hand came down, the same open palm, and smacked against her chest. Next, she raised both of her hands, both closing until only her pointer and middle finger were out. She tapped both of them together, her right hand over top of her left. Finally, she raised only her right hand, making several signs that left Alex, Laf, and Herc more confused than they had been. John's face seemed to lift, and he laughed lightly. Angelica continued, this time, raising both of her hands to cup them against each other, thumbs up. Her hands then titled, thumbs now pointed towards John. She lowered her left hand, right one raising her pointer and middle finger, wrapping them around each other. Finally, she simply pointed towards John. _(My name is Angelica. How are you?)_

John's eyes seemed to sparkle, and he raised his own hand, his pinkie finger raising as he pressed it to his chest. Next, he put his right hand over his mouth, his left out from his chest with his palm open. His right hand fell down to hit his left. Finally, his left hand fell away, and his right raised back up to cover his mouth and fall back down. _(I am good, thanks.)_

Alex quirked and eyebrow. "Um, what are you guys doing?" He finally asked. Angelica rolled her eyes, and John giggled.

"It's sign language, Alex, it's how deaf people talk. You should learn, it's really fun!" She answered. Alex made and annoyed look.

Just then, another boy walked in, wearing a button up shirt and black pants. Angelica turned to look, and waved with a smile. The boy waved back before he cup his hand around his mouth, coughing loudly. Angelica turned back to John quickly.

She raised her hand, pinkie and pointer finger raising and she titled it to turn it towards John. She then made another series of signs, these fast and hard for Alex to make out. _(That is James.)_

John smiled towards James, waving shyly. He waved back, slipping into a seat at the front of the room. The door banged open again, and another boy walked in, this one clad in a silky purple jacket. His hair was curly and wild, much like Laf's. He seemed to disregard everyone else in the room, stalking over towards James and sitting down beside him, already beginning a sentence. "Oh my goodness, James, you won't believe what happened yesterday!"

Angelica made a face, and rolled her eyes. She did the same sign when she introduced James, but with different fast symbols at the end. _(That is Thomas.)_

Angelica and John continued a silent conversation and Alex watched in fascination. Then, Angelica seemed to pause and blinked rapidly. She used the pinkie and pointer sign again, followed by that same hand making a fist except for her thumb which was pressed against the fist. Finally, she started her hand as a fist under her neck, moving it towards her shoulder and opening it suddenly. _(Is that a bruise?)_

John seemed to panic, eyes flashing down to his collar where it had fallen to show off the purple seeping under his skin. His eyes widened, and he quickly pulled up his collar to hide it. He looked towards the ground for a moment before sighing. He raised his right hand in a fist, tilting it downwards and upwards multiple times. _(Yes.)_ Angelica suddenly seemed worried. Alex took control. He tapped John's shoulder, causing him to turn to him.

"What happened?" He asked, and John watched his lips move.

He seemed hesitant to answer. "...My father..."

George heard, and he suddenly dropped the clipboard he was holding in the front of the room. "Your father?" He asked quickly. Angelica turned to John, raising her palm and pushing it towards John. Then, she raised it to her head and tapped her thumb, with an open palm, against her forehead. _(Your father?)_

John dropped his head, gulping. He nodded quietly, and George walked back to them from the front of the room. All the while, James and Thomas were still in a heated discussion about why veganism was good for everyone. Lafayette and Herc had long since stepped back, both with worried expressions. John was leaning into Alex, looking more scared than he had been the entire time he had been there.

George kneeled in front of John, delicately pushing his collar down more. As the cloth moved, more and more skin was shown, revealing not only more bruises but also scratches and fresh cuts that immediately had George gasping.

Alex didn't seem to understand, but George clearly did. He stood back up, taking John's hand and beginning to lead him from the group and towards the door of the classroom. John was on the brink of tears, and Alex had the sudden urge to run up and hug him.

George only glanced back one. "Alexander, keep the class under control while I'm gone." He said, before walking out of the door with John in tow.

Alex could barely mutter out a 'yes, sir,' before the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late, but I really wanted to get another chapter out. Hope you guys enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has grown to wish that he was born deaf.

John quietly trailed behind Mr. Washington, eyes watching his feet as they made their way across the marble floor. He could faintly see the shadows of Mr. Washington's feet, and he tried to keep up with his fast pace. He could feel tears threatning to fall, and he struggled to keep them in. He had to stay strong in front of his father, and until he was proven wrong, he had to do the same with Mr. Washington. He could suddenly feel the cut across his chest burn with anticipation, and he couldn't help but let a single tear fall.

Not even one day.

When he had walked out of the house, his father, no, _Henry_ , had told him that if anyone found out, everything that was happening right now, was going to be ten times worse. As they walked, he could hear a faint ringing in his ears. He knew that there wasn't any ringing, but he knew what it sounded like.

Some nights, he wished he was born deaf, so he didn't have to remember the tone of Henry's voice the night everything seemed to happen all at once. He had always been small for his age, so the first times Henry went after him with his voice raised and head high, he simply cowered away, but at that time, he was fighting back. He would kick and scream until Henry would growl and cover his ears so he couldn't hear his cries of help and pain. Neighbors were concerned, police were called, and overnight, Henry forced both of them to flee to a small town across the nation.

It had been a year or so before the move, John had been sitting silently in his room, humming and scratching his pencil against the paper of his math homework. He had always loved school, especially English and Social Studies, where he was given the chance to voice his own opinions about what they were learning. He soon learned that he loved to debate. So he used his little skill with his 'father.' Whenever he came at John with scowl and an insult on his lips, he would shout and scream, scratch and kick until Henry would let go, giving him the chance to run to his room and lock himself away until the wee hours of the morning.

It had usually worked, until one night Henry came home sober instead of drunk, and instead of chasing after him as he ran helplessly to his room, he grabbed him by the hair, slamming the side of his head against the wall until he was knocked unconscious, bleeding from his ears, head, and nose.

He could remeber how much it hurt. The way he could hear his nose crack and how he could feel the blood leaking from his ears. He could remeber the way his father kept saying how he was worthless, useless, a mistake. And he believed it. He believed it, and he accepted the way he felt his skull crushing his brain as he was slammed against the wall one after another. Until he finally felt his hand fall away. But as he tried to lift his head up again, a fist collected with his face, and that's when the ringing began. Just before his head hit the ground, and everything aroud him went black, the ringing pierced his ear drums.

He didn't wake up until two days after, his ears ringing and his vision blurred as he tried to make his way to a phone, because the pain wouldn't stop. John had gotten used to the sting of a cut from Henry's pocket knife, or the soreness of a hit to his jaw, but this was unbearable. Henry was gone, leaving him to bleed for two days on the floor of the hallway leading to his bedroom.

John knew no one cared.

He was certain no one cared after his mother left just months after he was born. The abuse didn't start then, Henry actually tried to be a father. Then, there were girlfriends, ones who left because there was a child. Then the alcohol and drugs, ones that sent Henry into delusion and chaos, taking it out on the only prominent figure in his life, his own son.

Many nights ended with John curled up in a ball in a corner of one of the rooms in their house, bleeding, aching, crying quietly so Henry couldn't hear.

But that afternoon, after he woke up from a two day unconscious nightmare, he knew something was wrong. It wasn't because of the way his ears and head seemed to burn each time he moved, or the way small trickles of red would leak whenever he took too deep of a breath. It was the way that's whenever he tried to hum, and calm himself down by listening to the song he always loved, instead of his own voice, there was only ringing. Sharp, painful ringing that gave him headaches worse than what he already had.

He tried to brush it off, until eventually, whenever his teacher or one friend said anything to him, he didn't know. He couldn't hear what they were saying. All he heard was that dull ringing that he had grown accustomed too. Then one day, the ringing stopped.

He woke up in tears, shaking in his bed, covered in sweat and whimpers on the tip of his tongue. But the ringing was gone, and for a moment, he was calm. Until he looked over at his clock and realized that he was two hours late to school. He scarmbled out of his bed with wide and panicked.

_Why hadn't he heard his alarm?_

He ran to his bathroom, praying that Henry was either still asleep or had left for work before John was supposed to wake up. He quickly pulled off his pajamas, stepping into the shower and closing the curtain as he leaned down to turn on the water. He stood for a moment, wondering, quirking an eyebrow at the faucet with confusion. Usually when he had to rush into the shower before school, he could hear the old pipes rustling with water before it shot out. But now, it was silent in the bathroom.

Then suddenly, there was hot water on his head and back and he helped, stepping back and slipping. His back hit the shower floor with a...nothing...there was nothing, no sound, just quiet and the feeling of the water rushing over him, and the soreness of where his head and back hit the ground.

That's when he realized.

The realization racked his brain, sending a shiver down his spine and a chill that raised goosebumps on his skin. Heat raised to his cheeks and tears filled his eyes at the same time, and he let out a sob. But he didn't hear it.

He couldn't hear.

It hurt more than any injury he had ever gotten from when his father came home drunk and grieving.

It scared him more than any nightmare he woke up from in the middle of the night.

It scarred him more than the words he heard constantly at school everyday from the people he wished he could consider his friends.

He couldn't hear.

And he was scared. He was terrified. He didn't know what to do. 

John Laurens was deaf.

And he had no one to talk to, no one to call for help, nothing.

So he hid it. He got ready, walked to school, went through the day struggling to write down any assignments his teacher gave. He spent his free time locked up in his rooms either tending to fresh bruises and cuts, or frantically learning sign language and how to read lips.

He pushed away friends, enemies, his own health, to learn how to get his voice out again, or in others words, hear others. Until finally, mid April, he stood in front of his favorite teacher with a guilty smile, and said, "Can I talk to you?"

She looked confused, but she nodded, and kneeled down to look him in the eyes.

That was the first time he told anyone. And for a week, we was happy, he no longer felt the heavy weight on his shoulders, until his father got a call one night from his next door neighbor.

His father frantically began packing anything and everything in the house, he erased any evidence of them ever living there at all. And suddenly, he was in the back of Henry's truck, on his way to a small town across the nation.

When they arrived, he spent a few grueling weeks hauling his and his father's stuff into the house, all the whole, Henry spent his time drinking and returning to the ways John knew would never change, no matter how much he wished they would. Then, he was in his way to fourth grade in a new state, a new town, a new home.

Lafayette and Hercules seemed nice enough, maybe Laf was a bit too excitable, and Herc was very shut off, but he could get around that easily. Angelica seemed amazing, someone who knew sign language and didn't automatically judge him for it. James seemed shy and quiet, and to be honest, John was okay with that, but Thomas was a force that he didn't feel like making friends with.

Alexander was unique. He was friendly and caring, and he intrigued John in a way he never knew someone before. He wanted to get to know him, but all to suddenly he was being ripped away again from everything.

He was still trailing after Mr. Washington as they suddenly turned a corner, and walked into a small door that led to a room not much smaller than the class. Inside was a plump man with a kind smile, yet confused eyes.

John stood still in the doorway.

"Mr. Washington, why are you here so early? Has something come up?" The man asked, turning his look away form where he was typing at a computer.

"Principal Adams, I would like to speak to you," he paused, risking a look back at John, who still stood quiet, staring down at his feet, "alone."

They both walked into a small seperate room, but not before George kindly ushered John to a seat on the wall. He sat down quickly, gulping as he kept his eyes to the floor.

This is not how he expected this day to go.

He watched as a few more adults walked in and out, giving him small glances but keeping to themselves. He appreciated that. He never reallly enjoyed having to make small talk when he couldn't exactly hear what anyone was saying. He hated talking to others in general sometimes. When he was talking to anyone, he knew that there was pity in their voice, he could see it in the way their eyes looked when they spoke. He didn't have to hear to know that they pitied him.

That's why he never tried to get close to others.

Then he saw the door open out of the corner of his eyes, and not only was 'Principal Adams' in tears, John could see the pity. Everyone always held pity for him and he hated it. He hated how people would always tell him how sorry they were that he had lost his hearing. He hated how people would always try to make him feel welcome when he knew he didn't need it. He hated how he lost so many people in his life simply because they weren't willing to give up some of their precious time to learn at least a 'hello' in sign language.

But George didn't have that in his eyes though. There was no pity, no sadness, no pain, only anger, sharp and hard, it made John invasion the way Henry would stare at him before he had his skull beat in against a wall. It was different anger though.

Henry was focused on him, it was always directed towards him, but George wasn't directed at him. It was towards the way he couldn't hear what they were muttering towards each other. It was towards the bruise still peeked under his shirt collar. He could tell.

And finally, even just for a moment, he felt like someone noticed what he was going through, finally, someone understood. Suddenly, he knew he didn't have to hide it, so he clutched his hands into the cloth of his pants.

And he cried, he let the tears he had been holding for three years fall, and he immediately felt arms wrap around him. He buried his face into whoever a shoulder it was, and he cried.

He only stopped when he felt a finger tracing words into his arm, it was slow, just the right speed for him to comprehend what they were saying.

'It's okay, everything will be okay. You're safe.' They had said, and finally, John lifted his head to stare Mr. Washginton in his eyes.

And he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that schools back on, updates may be slower, but don't worry, I'll try to update as much as possible!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica is scared and Alex has to be a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about being inactive for so long, but I'm here now!  
> Hope you enjoy, and I promise there won't be a long wait like this again.

The door to the classroom slammed shut, and the room was thrown into complete and utter chaos.

Angelica was teary eyes, frozen in her seat, staring at the door with a look of what Alex could've easily mistaken for pity, but seemed much more like fear. Lafayette was talking quietly to Hercules, who was curled in on himself with his eyes shut tight. James and Thomas were quiet, still whispering too each other. On one hand, this was the most speechless Alex had ever seen Thomas, and he wanted to jump out of his seat and rejoice, but on the other hand, something he couldn't quite understand was happening, and he didn't know what to make of it.

He cautiously walked to Angelica, laying a hand on her shoulder. She snapped her head towards him, her dark brown eyes glassy and red rimmed. She looked shocked, turning away quickly, wiping at her eyes furiously. "Angie, it's okay to cry. I just don't know what's going on..." He said to her, running a hand through her mane of curls.

Her heavy breathing caught in her throat, and she buried herself in Alex's arms. "Is John okay?" He asked when she didn't answer him originally.

"I-I don't know..." She whispered back, her voice muffled in his clothes.

"Do you know what's going on?" Alex questioned, smoothing down her hair to comfort her.

"Kinda," she lifted her head, and Alex could see the solemn look on her face, "there was a girl Eliza was friends with, I think her name was Dolley." Angelica pulled back just slightly from Alex, her eyes tearing up again. "She was really pretty, and one day Eliza told me that she thought she had a crush on her." It went silent again, and the only sounds Alex could hear was the ticking on the wall clock and James' whispering.

"And?" He continued. Angelica sucked in a sharp breathe.

"Dolley didn't talk to Eliza for a few days, and I thought she was mad because Eliza liked her," another year fell, "but really, she liked her back, but her mama didn't want Dolley to talk to Eliza. One day, the both met up in a park and played with Peggy's dolls together. Dolley's mama found out, and a few days later, they moved away. The last I saw of Dolley, she had a big bruise on the side of her face."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Did her mama hit her? Mama's and papa's aren't supposed to hurt their kids."

"Some do though, like Dolley's mom, and John's dad." Angelica answered.

"Wait, John got hurt by his dad?" Alex hissed, voice louder than intended. James and Thomas' whispering got quieter, but Alex could still make out a few words, jumbles of he, hurt, dad, and help.

"Yes, now be quiet." Angie pouted.

"Well, I have to go help him!" Alex yelped, and Angelica quickly shook her head.

"No, Alex, he's fin-" She began, but Alex jumped out of his chair, and rushed to the door. He could hear the shout if Angelica yelling for him to come back before the door shut behind him again.

Alex didn't have a clue of where they went, but he began to walk down the hall towards the office. As he rounded the corner, he heard the door to the classroom open again, and Angie yell, "Alex!"

He ignored he call, speeding his walk to the office before Angelica could come and drag him back into the classroom.

The office was only a few classroom's away, but it seemed to take forever as Alex trudged down the halls. Each classroom had muffled voice talking from the inside about math or English, teachers that taught the younger and older kids. One of the classrooms was sure to have Eliza and Maria. One would have Peggy and Theodosia. Another would have Burr and maybe one would have the kid who pushed Lafayette down last year in the lunchroom. Alex couldn't remember his name very well, something like Chris or Charley.

He rounded another corner, the office door in view now, but in his way was a small girl standing at the water fountain. Alex could've mistaken her for Angelica is she was taller and had darker hair. The girl leaned back up, wiping her mouth before turning and locking eyes with Alexander.

Her face lit up, and she bounced towards him. "Hey Alex! How are you?" She shouted, her voice echoing in the halls. Alex smiled back, grimacing at the volume of her voice.

"Hey Peggy, can we talk later, I have to go to the office." He said back.

Peggy tilted her head, but nodded, walking back to what was probably her class this year. "Bye Alex, I hope you aren't in trouble."

Alex shook his head fondly. The Schuyler sister's were a sight to behold. Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy had been good friends of his for a while, and even though he and Peggy weren't as close, he still loves the youngest sister.

He considered knocking on the office door, but knew that if Mr. Washington (he wasn't allowed to call him George or Dad in school) answered the door, he would just get sent back to class, and he was afraid that if Mr. Adams answered, he would get in trouble. It probably wasn't a good idea to barge in, but Alex had always been an impulsive child.

He pulled the door open, stepping inside quietly. The first person he saw was Mr. Adams, standing with his arms crossed. Next was Mr. Washington, kneeling down with a pen and a piece of paper. Finally, he locked eyes with John, who was curled in on himself in a small plastic chair.

John froze as their stares met, and Alex slowly raised a hand to wave. John mirrored the movement causing Mr. Washington to turn and see Alex standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Alex could only smile nervously, step forward just slightly, and mutter a small, "Hi..."


End file.
